


Four's a (Comfortable) Crowd

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Climbing the Walls (Because I Miss You) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian has 3 boyfriends, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, Multi, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a normal morning in Damian's life? Suren, sleepy and clinging to him. Colin, dropping n unannounced. And Jon, deciding that Damian's bed was definitely big enough for four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's a (Comfortable) Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who follows me on tumblr might've seen my remarks here and there about how I insist Damian should have three boyfriends. Monogamy isn't for this kid.
> 
> I don't entirely know the whole dynamic here, of who is with who- it's sort of a conglomerate. But everyone loves Damian a lot.
> 
> I also had a pretty damn rough day and just wanted to explore the idea of these four with something pointless. Maybe someday it'll spawn into something else.

Damian came to consciousness to the tight feeling of someone clinging to him, arms around his neck and a face pressed into his neck. He sucked in a breath, and the legs tangled with his shifted, furthering the fact that Damian felt like he was nearly tied into a knot.

 

“Suren,” he mumbled, but his boyfriend didn’t stir, kept breathing against Damian’s pulse, lost to sleep. “ _ Suren _ .” A little louder now, with more force. There was a grumble, before he was lifting his head, eyes still shut.

 

“Mm’what,” he mumbled, and Damian sighed.

 

“You are trying to strangle the life rom me in your sleep.  _ Again _ .” Not that it was uncommon. It had been happening for years- since shortly after Damian had first had Suren sleep with him, in the same room. When he’d welcomed him into a life where he could find casual enjoyment, could relax and become comfortable-

 

Turned out, he was comfortable when he got to cling to something  _ warm _ . Particularly, Damian.

 

“And you are complaining?” He settled his face back down, peppering lazy kisses along Damian’s collar bone, where it disappeared into his tshirt, before nuzzling the overly soft fabric, inhaling slowly. Damian always smelled like something subtle, something a sort of spiced sweet, expensive cologne and soap and skin that was warm like the perfect fire.

 

“-tt-,” was all Damian offered, as he allowed Suren to tuck himself back into place, content. Damian rubbed a hand down his back, allowed himself a small smile, and considered drifting back to sleep himself, before the sound of his door opening told him he could definitely  _ not _ be returning to sleep.

 

There was the sound of rushed feet, and then someone  _ jumping _ up onto the bed. Suren gave a startled gasp, before Damian felt a familiar weight pressing over both of them, lips on his cheek kissing affectionately. “Hey snuggle bugs,” Colin said, grinning as Damian glanced at him through the corners of his eyes. “You two gonna sleep the day away?”

 

“What a lovely notion,” Suren muttered, even as Colin dipped down, gave him a friendly peck on the cheek as well. He flopped down, on his back, as Damian sat up, leaving Suren to press his face into Damian’s pillow and huff, obviously somewhat annoyed his plan of more sleep wouldn’t be happening now.

 

“What are you doing here?” Damian asked, studying Colin. His long ginger hair was in a messy knot, windswept, and there was color to his cheeks, beginning to obscure the freckles. And not that he wasn’t happy to see his other boyfriend- because god he  _ was _ \- but Colin lived in the city-

 

“I hitched a ride with a pretty  _ stunning _ guy, actually,” Colin mused, “he just came zipping through the city and I couldn’t say  _ no _ . In fact-” the moment he said that, there was a tap at Damian’s window, “You might want to let him in  _ yourself _ .”

 

Damian was hopping out of bed, hurrying across the room and tossing his curtains open- and sure enough, hovering lazily with a huge grin, staring right in for him, was Jon.

 

Boyfriend number three.

 

Damian tossed the windows open, and Jon dove in, arms going around Damian as he lifted him up, pressed a rushed and senseless kiss right to his lips. Damian almost laughed into it, as Jon moved him through the air, across the room, depositing him back into the bed and flopping down on top of him. The meta laughed as Damian squirmed beneath him, reaching right over Suren and searching for one of Colin’s hands.

 

“My bed is large,” Damian offered, shoving at Jon playfully, “but the four of us will make it quite  _ cramped _ .”

 

“Guess we’ll have to relocate,” Colin said, giving Jon’s fingers a squeeze before he rolled onto his side, curling right up around Suren and affectionately kissing the back of his neck. “If we can get this one to move.”

 

“Oh I’m  _ on it _ .” Jon was up, like an endless ball of energy, scooping up Suren and cradling him, flying right through the air. Suren gave a startled yelp, as Jon got the door open and they were  _ gone _ .

 

“What have you done Wilkes,” Damian said, hopping out of the bed, “I will  _ never _ hear the end of this now.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Dames, Suren  _ likes _ Jon and all. He even likes me. He’s just cranky in the morning.” He climbed out of the bed himself, meeting Damian as he walked around it, sliding an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek again. “Now c’mon gorgeous. You’ve gotta be hungry- and you  _ know _ Jon is starving. He always is.”

 

Damian sighed, but when Colin pulled his arm from around his waist, he took his hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing lovingly.

 

*

 

“I’m just saying,” Jon said, hours later, laying out in the air and floating as if it was simply normal behavior- which, for him,  _ it was _ . “A little get away would be  _ nice _ .”

 

“Your idea of a get away is probably a disaster,” Suren said, from where he was sitting, cross legged in the grass. Colin was sitting behind him, finger combing out the teen’s long black hair.

 

“You act like I’m a  _ partyboy _ .”

 

“No, that’s this one.” He jerked his thumb back towards Colin, who frowned.

 

“Watch it magic boy, I’m the one being nice to you.” He tugged at his hair gently, before leaning in, pressing his chin to Suren’s shoulder. “And I don’t party  _ now _ . You three in my life is enough excitement.”

 

Damian huffed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What I need,” he reasoned, “is a  _ get away _ from the three of you, some days.”

 

“Aw,  _ Damian _ !” It came in unison, from all three, as Damian let his shoulders slump. Not that he meant it- not that  _ any _ of them meant any of the somewhat harsh sounding things they said to each other. But he still  _ said it _ .

 

“There is no  _ time _ to get away,” Damian said, honestly now. “Gotham cannot lose  _ Robin _ . And Jon, Metropolis needs  _ Superboy _ .” Damian shook his head. “The Teen Titans need us  _ both _ , and Colin, you have the  _ Outsiders _ now-”

 

The only one not affiliated with any sort of  _ team _ was Suren- but he had, on more than countable occasions, stepped in. There was still magic in his bones, and knowledge that Damian admired. Truthfully, the world couldn’t sacrifice all of them-

 

“Just a few days,” Jon pleaded, as Colin began to slowly braid Suren’s hair, just the way he knew he liked it.

 

“Honestly,” Colin said, “I’m with Supes on this. Just a couple of days. Just the four of us. Where ever you wanna go, Dames. You tell us.” He tied off the braid, before he draped his arms around Suren, leaning back in as he squeezed affectionately. Properly awake now, and having eaten, Suren leaned back into Colin’s embrace, enjoying the contact from someone he had grown to trust.

 

Damian glanced from Jon, to Colin, before his eyes fell on Suren. He watched Suren’s mouth curve into a smile, before he shrugged a shoulder. “It would be nice,” he reasoned, and Damian, resigned, shook his head with another heavy sigh.

 

“Fine,” he said, “but only a  _ few _ days, alright? And only after we have made sure arrangements are made that we will not be missed.”

 

Damian had barely finished before Jon was swooping down, wrapping his arms around Damian and squeezing him tightly, carrying him over to Colin and Suren and dropping him, so he sprawled out in Suren’s lap. There was a round of laughter, and smiles- and Damian could admit, maybe a little getaway was  _ exactly _ what they needed, in the end.


End file.
